


last week of june, first week of september

by polywitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, poem, seasonal depression lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polywitch/pseuds/polywitch
Summary: reflecting on this summer
Kudos: 3





	last week of june, first week of september

The wind on my skin is too cold  
Wearing a scarf and a coat   
has stopped being fun a long time ago  
I am constantly in the middle  
Stuck  
I can’t go back  
I can’t fully move forward  
How can I move if I don’t know where  
Every place, I can’t run anywhere  
Every place feels the same  
It’s cloudy and raining and it’s not the kind of rain that makes you think,  
Pause, look around and notice how beautiful life is  
How beautiful people are  
Everyone has somewhere to be  
And they’re going there   
It’s the kind, that makes you feel like you’re waiting for something  
Like you’re stuck in a time loop  
I’m so afraid   
Of feeling like this forever  
Of this not being just “one of the bad days”  
Of waiting forever   
Until I am cold myself, buried under ground   
Until I am just a memory  
For who?   
…  
The wind on my skin is too cold  
Searching for a coffee shop in the middle of a blizzard   
has stopped being fun a long time ago  
I long for the summer days  
I long for the train rides to my grand mother’s place  
I long for the silence, not filled with meaningless words  
Meaningless sentences  
Just looks of understanding  
I long for the moments of sun peaking through the lacy curtains  
The stillness   
The moment where surely you could find God if you looked hard enough  
The moment where surely you could feel safety  
Enveloping you like a blanket  
The moment where you feel like a child   
And the world doesn’t seem so scary   
I wish time could stop  
Not make it just a beautiful memory to think of  
For when it’s cold outside and I can’t stop crying  
I wish time could stop  
Only for this  
Only for this...


End file.
